Duncan and Scott
This article focuses on the Interactions between Duncan and Scott. Overview Duncan is one of the only people who Scott still seems to be on good terms with. They are both placed on the Killer Beavers and therefore cheer for each other whenever one performs in a challenge. Duncan and Scott have similar personalities, so they get along with each other fairly well, despite both being very devious people, who tend to do what is best for them, and only them. In Total Drama Wild West, their interaction is limited at first, but once the teams merge, both become very close allies with each other. They were two of the three finalists in Total Drama Wild West, along with Lindsay, and they were also the Final Two that season. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, they're placed on the same team, and appear to be happy with this, as they may want to ally with each other again, however this hasn't stopped both from putting victory over the others safety from time to time. Their friendship becomes more jeopardized when Duncan spends too much time with Samey, slightly angering Scott, as he recalls when Duncan hung out with guys more. Scott becomes angrier when Duncan barely listens to any words he says. Regretfully, Scott eventually chooses to vote off Duncan, and feels guilty when Duncan is eliminated, still showing signs of kinship towards Duncan. In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 they are placed on the same team once again, but have limited interaction due to Duncan's early elimination. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Duncan, Scott, and Courtney all complain over the leadership position of the Beavers but eventually come to an agreement to share the leadership reluctantly. Both complain when Fang is brought into the challenge, and due to Scott's gigantic fear of Fang, Duncan appears to be very concerned about his well-being, and helps him to his feet at one point when the Beavers are attacked. Volleybrawl Both cheer on each other in their separate parts of the challenge, and even high-five each other once the challenge is over and done with. Both encourage the other team to vote for Dawn, due to her apparent dislike for them. However, they both agree Samey deserved to go home as well. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott is seen trying the cheer up Duncan when he loses his part of the challenge. Duncan is also seen defending Scott when Dawn calls him a traitor, as Duncan points out that no-one disrespects his teammates. When Noah makes fun of Scott's intellect, Duncan returns some of Noah's sarcastic nature to him with some snarky comments. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Both Duncan and Scott seem to be concerned for the other when it seems like they are killed. But their combined teamwork in the challenge of guessing the killer factors into the Beavers win in the challenge. Scott was a major reason the Duncan got Sky to kill Dawn in the first part of the challenge, and Duncan and Scott conferred before either made a decision on who they would kill. Topple on the Luck Players The challenge was dominated by the Ducks, but Scott won one point for the Beavers. Duncan congratulated him, but voted him off later in the episode, due to him being untrustworthy, and a threat to the alliances Duncan had on his team. Duncan sent him off saying how hilariously terrible Scott's puns were. When Scott calls his team out for the traitors they are, Duncan is actually the only team member Scott doesn't call out, meaning that Scott may still have a liking towards Duncan. Duncan starts to feel regret for voting Scott out as soon as the Arrow of Shame is fired. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Duncan, along with Cameron, Sky, and Courtney, begin to miss Scott, noting that Scott's untrustworthy nature was actually amusing and relatable to him. Final Four Face Off! Scott reappears along with other eliminated contestants inside a cage to witness the Final 4 battle it out. Duncan appears happy to see Scott again. Scott points out that he's rooting for either Tyler or Duncan to win, but is dissapointed when both are eliminated, trying his best to prevent Duncan from leaving the competition. Total Drama Wild West Dancing With Cowboys In a challenge where the contestants have to sing a country song, Scott, despite being on a different team to Duncan, says that he did a better job than Katie at performing in the challenge. Duncan thanks Scott in return. Duncan is seen feeling sorry for Scott when Courtney is eliminated. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers In the hide and go seek challenge, Scott is told to search for Duncan to win a point. Duncan congratulates him on this win. Serpent Showdown When Scott is on par with Sky in the first section of the challenge, he calls the Venomous Vipers losers, although mentions that he means no offense to Duncan. Red Dead Mergiton When Scott must perform with Sugar in the challenge, due to an improvised challenge that ends with Scott falling unconscious thanks to Sugar punching him, Duncan feels worried about Scott, helping him up and asking Chris if he should see a hospital. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Scott wakes up after his first night with Cody and Duncan, enjoying their company. Duncan laughs when Scott gives Cody a wedgie, appreciating his entertaining cruelness. Scott says in the confessional about how much fun hanging out with Cody and Duncan is, but realizes that the guys are outnumbered and both of them would be easy to form an alliance with. When asked, Duncan agrees with Scott's proposal. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys When Scott wakes up, he notes to Duncan that if they want their guy vote to count, they need to drive a wedge between the girls. Duncan agrees with Scott's idea and is pleased when Scott throws a small rock at Sky, pretending to be surprised that it is Samey. Duncan is seen disappointed when Scott is initially eliminated, but relieved when that is not the case. Yodelayhee...Who? Scott feels guilty about Sky quitting and taking his place. Duncan understands Scott's guilt, but laughs when Scott cheers himself up by giving Cody another wedgie. When Cody and Duncan argue with each other, Scott tries to break their argument apart, saying they need to remember that they are allies. Cody and Duncan refuse to work alongside each other, but Scott promises them that their alliance will be taken down otherwise. Duncan likes Scott's strategy and agrees with his idea. Both, along with Cody, form their votes together to vote off Samey. When Scott is part of a tiebreaker, Duncan is seen cheering him on and is happy when Scott wins it in the end. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Duncan, Scott, and Cody talk strategy with each other about who they should eliminate. Cody mentions that he thought their alliance would be disbanded during the Final 5, but Scott, using math, notices that they will be outnumbered otherwise. Duncan feels the same way, appreciating Scott's way of thinking. Duncan also agrees with Scott when he has the idea that they talk in private when Katie eavesdrops on them. In the challenge, Scott is the first to bring his rock down, but Duncan is concerned when the rock topples on Scott's back as he rolls down the mountain, hoping he's brought to a safe hospital. Duncan is happy when he wins immunity, as him and Scott can continue to work as allies. They also both vote the same person. Three Enemigos When Scott wakes up, even though he's disappointed that Cody was eliminated, he's proud of him and Duncan's successful alliance, with Duncan agreeing. When Lindsay greets Duncan and Scott, Scott says the "Hey Lindsay" manipulation tactic by Samey-Bot. Terrified, Lindsay mistakes Scott for Samey-Bot and runs off. Scott, being as naive as he is, believes this, screaming and cowering behind Duncan. Duncan laughs at Scott's cowardice, but Scott simply lies that he was just testing Duncan's bravery. At the end of the episode, when Duncan wins immunity, Scott is seen congratulating Duncan. The Final Finalé Duncan wishes both Scott and Lindsay luck in the challenge at the beginning of the episode. He congratulates Scott when he beats her. Both support each other, saying that the better man may win. Even though he's defeated by Duncan in the end, Scott is okay with being runner-up, congratulating Duncan on the win. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Duncan and Scott both like the idea of being on the Mutant Laser Squirrels with each other. After Scott shows his fear of Fang, he yells at others not to be laughing, saying it's not funny, but Duncan laughs too, saying that Scott has to admit that it kind of is. When Scott is too scared to jump into the water, he impulsively jumps into Duncan's arms, slightly irritating him. Scott apologizes for this nervously, but Duncan, not wanting to lose, throws Scott down the cliff violently, yelling that he needs to stop being a baby. Scott yells up at Duncan that that was not cool of him. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder On his way to the challenge, Scott pushes Duncan out of the way as revenge for Duncan almost killing him. He warns Duncan not to do violence on him again. When Samey defends Duncan, Scott argues that he deserves it. En-Toxicating Scott greets Duncan and all the other guys in the morning, and also asks them what they think of Eva, to which Duncan replies that he finds her annoying. When told that they must find a purple flower, Scott says that he doesn't want to sniff "weird looking brightness", and asks Duncan if he agrees, but is slightly annoyed when Duncan is more focused on Samey. However, when they find out that their team has won, Duncan and Scott high-five each other. Mutant Kingdom In the morning, Scott tells Duncan how he's really glad that Dawn was eliminated, but notices that Duncan is paying no attention. Scott tells Brick about this, and criticizes Duncan for focusing so much attention on Samey. Scott also calls Duncan a "loose cannon", also noting that he misses the good old days with him. When Scott watches Duncan hang out with Samey, Scott criticizes him being a "girl guy", thinking of Duncan's actions as annoying. When Scarlett defends Duncan's reputation after Scott calls him a girl guy, Scott mentions that he's only having some fun with Duncan and also criticizes Duncan for not listening to anyone either way. As Brick and Lightning team up with Scott and Brick asks if he can bring Amy, Scott forces him not to, bringing up how Duncan already messed with the guy pact. After the team lose, in the confessional, Scott notes that he's reluctantly voting off Duncan as he's ignorant towards everyone but Samey. He says to Duncan how hard it was to see him be a girl guy. He even goes as far as to call Duncan dumber than him. He also brings up how disappointed he is in Duncan, asking where the guy was who laughed at wedgies Scott gave to Cody. However, Scott defends Duncan when Chris calls him a screen-hog, criticizing Chris for being the same. After Duncan is eliminated, Scott waves goodbye to him. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Scott stares at Duncan's empty bed, and sighs, feeling guilty about voting off Duncan, but reminds himself that it was the right thing to do. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty At the bonfire, when Duncan converses with Cameron but his words come out the wrong way, Scott tells Duncan not to worry, as "Bubble boy" is too dumb to understand. Hearing the team he is on, Scott cheers and high-fives Sky, Tyler, Lightning, and Duncan. After Sky confusedly asks why Duncan is on Team Brawn as Cody knocked him out, Scott happily notes that he loves her mean side, but says "No offense" to Duncan too. As Scott is pushing Tyler to the Spa Hotel, Scott suddenly hears Duncan screaming for Scott to push Tyler faster, and compliments Duncan's loud voice. Scott reaches Duncan and says they should go. Tyler can be heard from a long distance cheering for Scott and Duncan. When they both reach the hotel, Scott angrily wonders when their team can use the numbers. Scott notices Sky walking to her cabin and sighing. He curiously asks Sky what's wrong. Sky replies miserably that Duncan cheated on her and isn't sorry, sobbing while she speaks. Scott politely leaves Duncan and Sky to talk in private after Duncan arrived. The Returning Record Holders The Rake-age Trivia *In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Duncan is the third highest ranking member of the Killer Beavers, while Scott is the third lowest ranking member. *They are both the highest ranking males in Total Drama Wild West. **Coincidentally, they both make the Final 2. **It also marks the first all male finale in the Roleplay Series. *They are the most successful alliance in Total Drama Wild West. *Both have placed fourth in a season; Duncan in TDI & TDRI, Scott in TDROTI. *Both have gotten to at least the Final 4 two consecutive seasons in a row; Duncan in TDI and TDA, Scott in TDROTI and TDAS. *Both are part of a love triangle; Duncan with Samey and Sky, and Scott with Courtney and Sugar. *Counting Beth's TDA ending, both haven't been eliminated naturally in their second season competing; Duncan got runner-up in TDA (counting Beth's ending), and Scott got eliminated by Zoey in TDAS. *Both have competed in the same seasons, being Total Drama Returns to the Island, Total Drama Wild West. and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. See also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions